callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wrath of the Ancients/Kreegakaleet lu Gosata'ahm
Overview The Kreegakaleet lu Gosata'ahm (Decay Portal), also known as Demon Gate is one of the four upgraded bows. Upon shooting a charged arrow a portal will appear, and several skulls with emerge that stall and eat nearby zombies for a brief period of time. Up to three portals with their accompanying skulls can be present at once, after this the first portal fired will close when a new one is opened. The zombies cannot be walked through while stalled, only when dead. The Panzer is also stalled by the skulls, and immobile while doing so, making this bow effective for dealing with the Panzer. How to Obtain With the Wrath of the Ancients at hand, the player must perform a sequence of events listed below. # Shoot the glyph near Double Tap with the Wrath of the Ancients. It is best to stand either underneath the bridge leading to the Wundersphere, or on the bridge itself. Collect the broken arrow. # Melee a zombie on the glowing square in the tower room close to Mule Kick. This doesn't have to be with the arrow, it can be with anything. Best method is purchasing a Bowie Knife and meleeing on a low round. Hold the use button to activate the urn that appears. # Collect the six Keeper skulls: There are six Keeper skulls dotted around the map which need to be collected by holding the use button on them, after which they will glow purple and move to the urn. ## Mule Kick room on the short broken wall by stairs; on the left hand side when facing the perk. Closest one to the urn. ## Church courtyard on a righthand balcony window. This is heading into the church, just beside the barricade leading into the righthand balcony. ## Samantha's room in toy chest. The toy chest is to the left of the bed. ## Broken wall to the right of Double Tap. ## Teleporter room, sink in right hand corner. Go down into the basement and head to where the teleporter is, in the righthand side of the room is a sink. ## Rocket test site, back of the truck. Take the teleporter to the test site and head to the left side of the launch pad. Go to the back of the truck to pick up the final skull. # Lead six crawlers to the urn. Make a load of crawlers, about 10 should do; and kill off any walkers. Then lead them down into the glyph room, where they will be sacrificed. # The Voice will then say three out of six different distinct words, either Griffin, Heart, Door, Stag, Crown or Horn, which correspond to crests on the knight's pedestals; this is his name. Should the player miss these words, they can shoot the urn with their bow to hear them again. ## The player must kill zombies so that they can get symbols which will match up to the ones on the glyph. They will get six symbols, but they only need the ones that will allow them to enter his name. ## Using the three words said by the Voice find the matching crests on the knights outside the power room which will reveal the corresponding glyphs to enter his name. ## Go back to the glyph room and shoot the correct symbols on the floor in the correct order using the Wrath of the Ancients. ## If done correctly, a flame will spout from the center of the glyph and they will be able to place the broken arrow in the center by holding the use button. After a short time the player can receive the reforged arrow from it by holding the use button again. If done incorrectly, the flame will down them if they go near it. # Head to the Pyramid and place the arrow in one of the boxes. # Collect zombie souls around the pyramid to charge up the bow, once it is completely charged, place the Wrath of the Ancients into the box. After a few moments, the player will receive the upgraded bow. Gallery Kreegakaleet lu Gosata'ahm BO3.png|First person view of the Kreegakaleet lu Gosata'ahm Kreegakaleet lu Gosata'ahm Drawing BO3.png|Drawing an arrow with the Kreegakaleet lu Gosata'ahm Kreegakaleet lu Gosata'ahm Melee BO3.png|The melee attack of the Kreegakaleet lu Gosata'ahm Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Wonder Weapons